


Home, Chapter 4

by anxiety_junkie



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiety_junkie/pseuds/anxiety_junkie
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atFirefly’s Glow, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onFirefly's Glow collection profile.





	Home, Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Home, Chapter 4

## Home, Chapter 4

Several hours after Mal, Zoe and Jayne got back from the meet with Badger, Simon went looking for the captain, and found him on the bridge discussing their route with Wash. He hung back by the door, not wanting to disturb them, but Mal waved him forward. 

"Have a feelin' I know what you're gonna ask me, doc. You wanna wave your parents, right?" 

"Right," he replied, relieved he wasn't going to have to broach the subject himself. "But only if you think it's safe. I don't really want to record a message, we'd like to do this face to face, if possible. River wants them to see her for who she is now, and...well, I have a few questions of my own." 

"Understandable. 'Course, this ain't something that's gonna happen right away, need to set up a plan." He turned to look at the charts scattered on Wash's console. "Figured you'd be comin' to me with this, so I've been thinkin' on it. We're headed to Greenleaf this run, docks there are fairly decent. Conjure we could get you to a public wave booth without too much trouble. Looked at the time differences, if we do it around noon Greenleaf time, should be about 2100 on Osiris. Think that'd be a good time to catch your parents at home?" 

"Uh, yeah, that should be...fine," Simon said, scratching behind his ear bemusedly. He'd expected more of an argument, and so was thrown by Mal's casual takeover of the situation. "Thank you, Captain, I hadn't expected this." 

"Not to worry, son. Like I said, figured you or little sis would be comin' to me with this soon enough, so I've been thinking about it. 'Preciate you waitin' 'til now to come to me, though, wouldn't have been so friendly-like this morning." 

"Yes, well, I didn't want to disturb today's crime," Simon replied, smirking slightly, and Wash chortled, contriving to look innocent when Mal turned to glare at him. 

"That's good, considerin' this crime is what keeps us fed and flyin'. It'll take us a full day to reach Greenleaf, we'll work out the details once we get there and the job is handled, dong ma?" 

"Yes, sir." Simon moved a little closer, capturing Mal's full attention. "Mal, I want to thank you for all you've done for us." Mal opened his mouth, but Simon held up a hand. "Please, let me finish. There was no reason you had to keep us onboard, especially after Early." He went on, seeing Mal's jaw clench at the mention of the bounty hunter. "You would have been well within your rights to drop us off on the nearest moon after he showed up, or after numerous other times when the Alliance got too close, putting the crew in danger because of us, but you didn't. And I know you're going to say that we're crew, and I just wanted to say...well, we appreciate it." 

"Know you do, doc. Wouldn't have kept you around, otherwise," he said, grinning, and Simon smiled back. "Now go find that merc I've got eatin' me outta house and home. He's gonna get bored pretty quick, and a bored merc is a dangerous one. See what you can do to keep him outta trouble." 

"Yes, oh Captain my Captain," Simon replied, his smile widening to a full-fledged grin. He made his way quickly from the bridge to look for Jayne, and found him just finishing with stowing the current cargo. Pulling back a little into the shadows, he stopped to study the man that had become such a large part of his life. 

Watching him was certainly a diversion in itself, he thought, seeing how the snug tee the merc wore emphasized his broad shoulders and well-built arms, and the even tighter pants showed off his narrow waist and muscular thighs. Simon felt himself growing hard just observing his lover work, as the sweat gathered on Jayne's neck, glistening in the muted light of the cargo bay. Simon imagined licking that sweat away, and his breath began to speed up. 

"I know you're there," Jayne said suddenly, startling the younger man. "Can feel you watchin' me." He turned around and walked towards Simon, a glint in his eye that he'd come to recognize. 

"Good," he replied, grabbing Jayne by the belt and pulling him closer, into the shadows under the stairs. Jayne pressed him up against the bulkhead until their bodies were connected along their entire lengths, and leaned down to give him a soft kiss. The kiss didn't stay soft for long; Jayne put his hands on Simon's hips, grinding their pelvises together, and began sucking on his tongue. Simon dug his hands into Jayne's back at the sensations, arching up to deepen the kiss, and Jayne moaned quietly. Simon moved his hands to Jayne's chest and began lightly teasing his nipples through his shirt, causing them to harden quickly. 

Jayne pulled back enough so they could breathe, their foreheads touching, and said, "Your old bunk is closer." Simon nodded, unable to speak, and Jayne grabbed his hand and headed towards the passenger dorm. Quickly reaching the room, Jayne shut and locked the door, then took Simon back into his arms. Instead of immediately tearing off his clothes as he expected, Jayne slowly unbuttoned Simon's shirt, as if unwrapping something delicate. When he finally reached the last button, he slid his hands back up, slipping the shirt off his shoulders, all the while laying soft kisses on his neck and collarbone. 

Taking his cue from the other man, Simon ran his hands underneath Jayne's shirt, stroking the soft skin of his stomach, running his fingers through the chest hair. Running his hands up Jayne's sides, he pulled the tee shirt over his head. Drawing Simon to the bed, Jayne sat down and had him stand between his legs, kissing Simon's stomach and unbuttoning his pants, still moving so slowly the part of Simon's mind not awash in lust was amazed at his control. Pushing Simon's pants and boxers down to his ankles, Jayne licked a broad swath up the underside of his cock, and Simon bit his lip to keep from crying out. 

It had been awhile since Jayne had tasted Simon, and he resolved not to wait so long next time, seeing how quickly the other man lost his control. Jayne slid his lips over the head, pressing his tongue into the slit, eagerly drinking the precome, and Simon let out a breathy high-pitched moan. Hearing the sound, he let the cock fall out of his mouth, patting him on the butt when he made a disappointed little mewling sound. "Don't worry, I got plans for this." 

Jayne pushed Simon away from the bed, and standing up, pulled off the boots he had loosened earlier. Simon helped him take off his pants and stepped out of his own, and they were finally skin to skin. Jayne lay down on the bed and pulled Simon on top, both gasping as their cocks rubbed against each other. He continued to kiss the younger man, running his tongue across his teeth then brushing the top of his mouth, smiling to himself when he felt Simon shiver. 

Fumbling for the lube he knew was still in the drawer next to the bed, Jayne rolled them on their sides and opened the tube - and before he could lose his nerve, began to coat his lover's cock with it instead of his own. Seeing Simon's wide-eyed look, Jayne said, "Just take it slow, been a really long time for me." 

Never breaking eye contact, Simon put some lube on his own fingers, and reached around to prepare him. Jayne's eyes shuddered closed as fingers breached the tight hole, but flew open again when Simon found his prostate, his cock twitching violently and spurting precome. "Like how that feels, meili?" Simon whispered. Jayne nodded, speechless, then started writhing when Simon began scissoring his fingers, stretching the tight cavity. 

Grabbing the pillow, Simon got up to his knees, placing it under Jayne's hips as he rolled him onto his stomach. Noticing the tense set of his shoulders, he massaged Jayne's back for a moment, moving his hands down to his ass and dropping gentle kisses on his spine, until he felt his lover start to relax. Getting into position, he slowly began pushing into Jayne's body, groaning as the snug velvety heat surrounded his cock. Pressing in deep, Simon grabbed his hips and started to thrust, quickly finding his prostate again. 

Having Simon inside him was like nothing Jayne had ever felt; every stroke hit that spot that had never been touched before, that sent sparks flying through his brain. He needed to come, but didn't want this to end. He began to shove back, trying to get friction onto his own cock, moaning Simon's name over and over. 

Simon felt his orgasm building, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he pulled Jayne up to his knees. Reaching around, he took his lover's neglected dick and began to pull and twist the way he knew he liked it, and Jayne's moans got louder. Suddenly he cried out at the top of his voice, and Simon felt the hot come spill out onto his hand. Jayne's body contracted around him, and white light exploded in his head as he pumped his seed deep into the body beneath him. 

They both collapsed, Simon still buried inside Jayne, their heavy breathing filling the small room. After a moment Simon gently pulled out and lay down, pushing Jayne up until they faced each other again. The older man's eyes were glazed over and he was still panting, but clutched him close when Simon kissed him. They clung to each other and continued to kiss as they calmed. Pulling back a little, Simon asked, "Are you alright?" 

Cupping Simon's face in his hand, Jayne gave him a rare full-blown smile, and Simon's heart thumped. "Better than. Been wantin' to do that for a while, just didn't know how to ask." Pushing Simon onto his back, he draped himself over the smaller man, pillowing his head on the pale chest. Simon took his hand and twined their fingers together, kissing the top of Jayne's head and caressing his back as he felt his breathing start to slow and even out. Listening to the heartbeat so close to his own, Simon felt tears burn behind his eyes, and he swallowed against the lump in his throat. Sternly telling himself to stop acting like a lovesick teenager, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

~tbc 

translations  
dong ma - understand   
meili - beautiful 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Home, Chapter 4**   
Series Name:   **Home**   
Author:   **noandwhere**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **9k**  |  **07/06/06**   
Characters:  Jayne, Simon, Other \- with the rest of the crew   
Pairings:  Jayne/Simon   
  



End file.
